Skill Tree: Naturalism
1.) Winds of Change - Whenever you move, you gain ( Meters Traveled x 2 ) Gust. You have a maximum of ( Critical Hit Bonus ) Gust. You can expend any amount of Gust to gain ( Gust Spent / 3 )m Range on your next attack. 2.) Windwake - +3 Movement. +5 Movement instead if you are wielding a ranged weapon. 3.) Strikesail - +1 Magic Damage on attack for each meter you and the attack's projectile has traveled this turn. 4.) Tidal Rise - Upon use, the battlefield is drenched in a slurry of water. When the water comes in, it stuns each enemy and deals ( Attack Damage + Spell Effect ) damage to each enemy. Only one use per encounter. You can call back the water at any time. 5.) Splash - Your attacks have +3m of Full Splash Damage. 6.) Rock Hard - +5 Armor and +5% Chance to Stun on attack. 7.) Earthstrike - Upon use, your next attack this turn deals a bonus ( Attack Damage x 2 ) damage and stuns your target. Only one use per encounter. 8.) Immolating Strike - On attack, you burn ( Attack Damage x 0.1% ) of your target's Max HP, up to 5%. 9.) Smoldering Soul - Whenever you attack a unit, you steal 2% of that unit's Max HP and MP in HP and MP. 10.) Searing Strike - +10% Attack Damage. 11.) Floralist - Find and utilize plants, which you can identify after testing their effects. Grants a passive +5 Spell Resist as well. 12.) Entangle - Upon use, roots and completely sunders each enemy within 10m. Can only be used once per encounter. 13.) Tornado - 100 Gust - Summons a powerful Tornado at target location up to ( Bonus Hit Chance )m away. Enemies from up to 10m around the Tornado are sucked into it. They are in the tornado on their next turn, then come back down on their next turn and are stunned and totally sundered until the turn after that turn. 14.) Breaking Wind - You have a bonus ( Movement )% Bonus Hit Chance. 15.) Windwill - You have +10% Attack Damage and +20% Movement. 16.) Torrent - Enemies in water have -5 Armor and Spell Resist. Allies in water have -1 Movement Speed. Passively grants you +10m of 50% Splash Damage on attack. 17.) Splash Zone - Your attacks have +2m of Full Splash Damage, and +5m of 50% Splash Damage. 18.) Stone Mantle - +5 Armor. Whenever you attack an enemy or are attacked, you have a +10% chance to stun the attacked or attacking unit. If you stun that unit, that unit takes ( Armor x 0.25 ) damage. 19.) Earthen Volley - Whenever you attack a stunned unit, you have a +25% chance to gain an additional attack this turn. Additionally, you gain a passive +5% Bonus Hit Chance and +5% Chance to stun target on attack. 20.) Burning Wish - Your Percentage based Health Depletion effects have +25% Effect. 21.) Flaming Barrage - Whenever you attack, you gain +5% Attack Damage until end of turn, which counts on that attack. If you get a critical hit or you are wielding arrows, this bonus is increased to +10% instead. 22.) Floral Satchel - You carry a satchel of Restorative Herbs that you find as you travel. You begin each encounter with three Healing Herbs and three Mana Herbs. Each herb, when consumed, restores 20 HP or MP, respectively. 23.) Plant - 15 MP - If used on an enemy, roots that enemy on its next turn. If used on an ally, puts a Protective plant shield around that ally, granting them + ( Spell Effect x 1.75 ) Armor and Spell Resist until your next turn, but rooting them until then. If Overcast, the target is rooted until you decide to unroot them, but is immune to damage as well. Range of ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 3 )m. 24.) Wind Strike - 150 Gust - You gain an additional attack this turn. That attack deals a bonus ( Attack Damage x 0.25 )% damage. 25.)